


Is This HR Approved

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mistletoe, Office Party, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Yennefer spikes the eggnog, Geralt is starting to appreciate certain holiday traditions, Jaskier is a gossip and they’re all counting down to sexual harassment training.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Is This HR Approved

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 12: Office Holiday Party

Kicked back in a desk chair, feet propped up on Geralt’s desk, Jaskier observed the comings and goings of those who had decided to join in the festivity fun. It was the only other event besides the company summer picnic where he could sit back and really get in tune with the working of the office personnel; when it came down to it, the gossip he heard was always that much juicier when he could put a face to a name. 

Triss and Tissaia were huddled around refreshments table whispering about something, their gazes darting to where Vilgefortz sat with an unnamed blonde, as Fringilla seethed silently beside them. Eist and Lambert were arguing about some sports game, Eskel just mutely agreed to whatever they were saying as he shoveled chips and dip into his mouth, and Sabrina sat quietly at her desk, fingers still tapping away at some unfinished email. Stregobor patrolled the room like the middle tier manager that he was, beady eyes looking to catch one of them up for some ridiculous infraction, and Yennefer merely mingled between groups, keeping tabs on their manager’s location as she snuck around behind his back and added her own festive addition to the eggnog.

A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. He’d have to remember to top off his glass. 

Shuffling behind him drew his attention away and Jaskier tipped back just far enough to see Geralt returning from the breakroom. “Did you get it done?”

“Yeah yeah, I did it.” Trying to be as unsuspicious as possible, Geralt slipped in beside Jaskier and leaned against the corner of his desk, knocking his friend’s feet back to floor before settling in to watch the fellow party goers socialize amongst themselves. It was still early, some of accounting still hiding in the bowls of the basement as they finished up the year end reports, but the fun would start soon with the appearance of Mousesack in a Santa costume and the passing out of secret Santa gifts. Though, nowhere near as fun as last year with the new no alcohol rule management had passed.

“HR isn’t going to be happy,” he mused. HR was never happy, but they’d be especially peeved if Jaskier’s holiday addition was found out. 

Jaskier scoffed. “Since when do you care about HR?”

“Since they make us sit through sexual harassment training every year,” Geralt countered.

It never failed, no matter what was or was not allowed at the Christmas party, at least two people wound up getting caught in the breakroom or someone’s office doing exactly what they aren’t supposed to do and then the whole office has to sit through the same boring training about what is and is not work appropriate behavior. At this point, they might as well consider it a holiday tradition.

Unconcerned, and very much looking forward to finding out who was the reason why they had to sit through the next training, Jaskier waved distractedly at his friend. “You can’t have a Christmas Party without certain traditions.”

“We did last year,” Geralt reminded him.

Every year since he’d started this stupid job, Geralt had unwillingly attended that annual Christmas party, and every year they’d managed to survive without sprigs of mistletoe spread around the office. There was enough employee fraternization happening at these stupid events without the encouragement of a holiday kissing booth.

“And look how that turned out.” Jaskier muttered.

Sure, there had been the few random hook ups after the party, but none during and that was the real meat that Jaskier was after this year.

“In a parking lot fight between Mousesack and Eist?”

Geralt almost smiled as he thought back to last year’s eventful close out. He couldn’t remember what the two men had even been fighting about, but the argument had spilled out of the building and out to the freshly powdered parking lot. Mousesack had wound up with a broken nose and Eist had a black eye for the family Christmas card.

“That was because of the open bar, not the holiday decorations,” Jaskier defended. He’d lost $10.00 and the company Christmas gift to Yennefer on that fight. “Besides, if Vilgefortz brings the blonde I saw him canoodling with in the copy room last week, he’ll appreciate our enthusiasm for the holiday.”

Following Jaskier’s gaze, Geralt eyed the head of HR and his doe eyed friend. Arm slipped into the crook of his elbow, she was clinging to Vilgefortz like he was a life raft and, in return, the way he was looking at her as she talked casually with Istredd made his skin crawl. He wasn’t quite sure how the man had managed to land the position in the first place.

Well, there was a rumor about how he managed to get the position, and it wasn’t very HR friendly, but that was just idle water cooler gossip Jaskier had filled him in on.

“Where’d he find her,” Geralt pondered. He couldn’t recall seeing her shoved in any of the cubicles in the basement or on the main floor, but that didn’t mean much. He didn’t have eyes for the majority of the women at work.

“She works in the mail room,” Yennefer offered as she snuck a spot beside Geralt, lifting herself to sit on his desk and settling so their arms brushed against each other.

Jaskier watched the pair out of the corner of his eye. There had been rumors floating around that the two of them were seeing eachother after hours, but no one had gotten proof yet. Geralt had sworn up and down they were just friends, but how close Yennefer was nestled to Geralt was more than just friend’s proximity in Jaskier’s mind.

Shifting to accommodate the new arrival, Geralt’s brows furrowed at Yennefer’s input. “How do you know?”

“I caught them in the elevator the other day after she finished her rounds,” she admitted nonchalantly.

Trilled with the juicy addition to the gossip pool, Jaskier turned to give the pair his full attention. “And Lambert said he saw them go into the storage room just yesterday,” he added. “Plus, I heard she’s way younger than him.”

“Would you stop.”

Seeing nothing wrong with the current discussion topic, Jaskier’s brows drew down in confusion. “Stop what?”

“Gossiping,” the other man grumbled.

Geralt would be lying if he didn’t admit he loved to hear it as much as the next person but talking so publicly about co workers was making his stomach turn. It seemed unfair to talk so openly about other people who were just across the room when he knew he’d be pissed if others did the same to him.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. First off, this was Vilgefortz they were walking about, his feelings getting hurt was the least of Jaskier’s concerns and, second of all, the mailroom girl would be old news by the New Year.

The Christmas party gossip was perfectly harmless in Jaskier’s mind. Besides, so far everything that has been said was a first hand account that he knew of. “Is it really gossiping if it’s the truth?”

“Do you know for a fact that it’s the truth?” Geralt countered.

“Maybe.” Unfazed by Geralt’s concerns, Jaskier turned towards the women of their group. Surely, she’d have his back on this. “Yennefer doesn’t see a problem with it, do you?”

The raven haired women shrugged, unwilling to offer any sort of commitment on the subject.

“See?” Tipping back the last of what was in his cup, Jaskier rose from the chair he’d commandeered at the start of the party and wiped at some nonexistent lint on his sweater. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to top off my eggnog.”

Empty cup in hand, Jaskier turned his attention towards the refreshment table and the pair of still whispering women that were holding it up. He wanted to know just what they were saying about the blonde and see if either Triss or Tissaia knew more about what was going on between Geralt and Yennefer.

Geralt waited till Jaskier was out of ear shot before turning to the woman beside him, his gaze disapproving “Stop encouraging him.”

Yennefer watched Geralt out of the corner of her eye. “What? I didn’t agree with him, I just shrugged.”

“That just as bad as agreeing,” he grumbled. Jaskier already took the cake as the worst gossip in the building and Yennefer didn’t need to boost him anymore.

“Who did it?” Stregabor demanded, his voice carrying over the casual conversations and Christmas music and drawing the attention of all parties within hearing distance. “Who put rum in the eggnog.”

Geralt watched everyone who was gathered and a silence settled over the group for a moment, questioning looks and chuckles jumping between each other; their faces were the picture of innocence, no one uttering a word, before unanimously shrugging off Stregabor’s demands and returning to their previous conversations. If someone wanted to add a little life to the party by adding some adult cheer, none of them were going to rat them out.

He didn’t miss the way the woman beside him smiled into her glass of eggnog. “You didn’t,” he chided.

Schooling her features back to a mask of indifference, Yennefer politely sipped at the beverage in her mug, a warmth directly related to her addition spreading through her system. “It’s one thing to force us to attend this stupid party, it’s another to make us do it sober,” she remarked.

Doing his best to cover his laugh with a cough, Geralt gave her a sympathetic look. “I think that’s because of last year’s brawling.”

“Why are we all being punished because two idiots can’t hold their booze,” Yennefer complained. They were grown men. If they didn’t know how to drink alcohol and not get in a fist fight in a parking lot, that wasn’t her problem.

The corners of Geralt’s mouth quirked, but he kept his amusement at bay. “The email invite said the company wanted this to be a family friendly event.”

“What says family more than a fight?”

Geralt couldn’t stop the smile this time. He gave her shoulder a playful nudge, she wasn’t totally off base with that one. “You’re horrible.”

Yennefer nudged him back, an easy smile spreading across her features at the affection that floated between the two of them. “Want to check out what food they have stashed in the breakroom?”

The Christmas party had never been her cup of tea, all the people and noise grating on her nerves, and with her civic duty of trying to liven up the party with rum done, she found herself in need of something a little quieter.

Slipping from her spot on the desk, Yennefer didn’t wait for Geralt to follow as she wound her way around workstations towards the back of the room.

“Isn’t that against the rules?” He asked, quickly catching up to her, careful not to stand too close, lest watching eyes get the wrong idea.

Yennefer smirked over her shoulder. “So was the eggnog, but that didn’t stop me.”

A chuckle rumbled through him as he followed her through the breakroom door, amber gaze scanning the sweet offerings that littered the counter before zeroing in on the fridge where he knew the good stuff would be stashed. Trays of meat and cheese, dips, and cold cuts littered the shelves but Geralt couldn’t find the one thing he’d been waiting for all day.

Moving some of the bigger bowls to the side, he continued to search. “Did Triss bring those sausage and dough things?”

Yennefer let out a humorous snort at Geralt’s description. “You mean pigs and a blanket?”

“Yeah.”

She pointed to a plate just above his line of sight and stole a spot on top of the breakroom table, plates of cookies and homemade chocolates littered behind her. “Top shelf, Santa tray.”

Eyes alight with joy, Geralt helped himself to a few of the highly sought after treats and then did his best to rearrange what was left to hide any bare spots left by his snacking.

He wasn’t sure what all Triss did to make these, but something about them was pure magic and only when she made them did he indulge. When others made them, they just were not up to par.

Satisfied he’d hid the damage well enough, Geralt turned and studied the women in front of him, a mischievous smile spreading across his features when he realized just where she’d sat herself. Taking his time, Geralt sauntered his way across the room and shifted to cage her within his grasp, his face only inches from hers.

“Look like you picked a lucky spot,” he quipped and gestured vaguely to the open space above them.

Violet orbs shifting upward, Yennefer eyed the decoration that hung from the ceiling. One she was sure had not been hung by the party planners. “What do we have here?”

Unable to help himself, Geralt ghosted a kiss against one cheek and then the other. “Some of us wanted to make sure certain traditions made it to the party this year.”

He needed to make sure he thanked Jaskier later.

The intimate gesture made Yennefer’s heart skip a beat. “Is this HR approved?” She teased.

“Sure.” Sliding his hands along the top of her thighs, Geralt nudged them apart and moved to stand between them. “It was on the list right next to spiked eggnog.”

Yennefer chuckled, the sound sultry to his ears.

“Is that so,” she muttered, gazing up through her lashes to meet Geralt’s gaze, ruby lips tipped in a seductive smile. Their eyes locked for a moment before Geralt crashed his lips to hers and Yennefer wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Pulse beating heavy, Yennefer wraps a leg around one of his and enticed him closer, Geralt’s grip on her thighs tightened as teeth nipped at bottom lips and murmurs of passion passed between them. They both know they shouldn’t be doing this, not in the break room where they could be easily spotted, but in the moment, neither could find it in themselves to care.

First to pull away, Yennefer placed a hand on Geralt’s chest, her breath coming in pants and her cheeks flushed. “This is going to get us put on the naughty list.”

“I’ll repent at sexual harassment training in January,” Geralt murmured before taking her lips once again, his senses so filled by her perfume and the feel of her beneath his hands that he completely missed the slamming of a door.

Coming from the supply room, having retrieved more cups for the refreshment table movement across the hall gave Jaskier pause. Slowly turning, he was treated to the sight of Geralt and Yennefer following through on a holiday tradition on top of the breakroom table, beneath a very festive looking bunch of mistletoe. 

Just friends my ass. Geralt had been playing him since the beginning and after chiding Jaskier about hanging the damn decoration in the beginning, it only served Geralt right to get caught beneath it.

A wry smile on his lips, Jaskier turned away and headed back to the party, not wanting to discourage the festive couple from their holiday celebrations. It would seem Vilgefortz and the blonde wouldn’t be the only topic of discussion come Monday at the water cooler.

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate everyone that has shown these little pieces love, whether it be here or on AO3. It means a lot when they are not canon and simple fluff and in a fandom of this size. Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves!


End file.
